Green Gone Solo
by jasonstoneface
Summary: When the other Rangers are kidnapped, it's up to Jenny to save them.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. Need I say more? But I do own Ra-zor (the "o" and "r" is pronounced "or").  
  
Green Gone Solo  
  
By Jason Adams  
  
Jenny Oliver stretched as she slowly made her way out of bed. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was 10:15 in the morning. After showering, she put on a green tee shirt, jean shorts, green socks, and white sneakers. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and found a note and some money on the table. It read:  
  
Jenny  
  
Rocky called me and said we were picking up someone at the airport at 9:30. I didn't disturb you because I know you're not a morning person. Meet us at the Youth Center at about 11:15. The money is for bus fees.  
  
Tommy  
  
Jenny fixed a bowl of Frosted Flakes for breakfast. She had just finished putting her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher when her communicator sounded. Since Tommy was with the others and her mom was at work, Jenny didn't have to worry about being caught as she tapped her communicator and said, "What is it, Alpha?"  
  
"Jenny," came the voice of Alpha 5, "teleport to the Command Center. And hurry."  
  
"I'm on my way," she said. Jenny then touched her communicator and teleported away in a streak of green light.  
  
When she arrived, Jenny noticed that the other Rangers weren't there. This was odd, since whenever there was an emergency, all the Power Rangers usually reported for duty immediately. She looked around and asked, "Where are the others?"  
  
From his plasma tube, Zordon said, "JENNIFER, I AM AFRAID I HAVE GRAVE NEWS. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE." Jenny did as she was told as the events rolled out before her.  
  
*Earlier that day*  
  
Tommy and the others were at the Angel Grove airport awaiting whomever Rocky was referring to when he called earlier that morning. Rocky was nervous to say the least, but he was grateful that no one noticed.  
  
"I can't believe summer's halfway over already!" exclaimed Aisha as they waited. She then turned to Adam and said, "And I'm glad you finally got the nerve to ask me out to Ernie's mid-summer dance this weekend."  
  
Adam blushed and said, "So am I." He then turned to Tommy and asked, "Hey, Tommy, are you going to the dance?"  
  
"Not by myself, I'm not," answered the White Ranger. It had been almost three months since Kimberly wrote the letter to break up with him. Even though he was dealing with the breakup pretty well now, he still was not over the former Pink Ranger. He had tried his best not to look at Kat, but he wasn't really successful. He was grateful that no one noticed that. Trying to take the matter off of himself, he asked Billy, "How about you, Billy? Are you going to the dance?"  
  
"I doubt it," answered the Blue Ranger. He then thought to himself, "I would go if . . . she were still around."  
  
"I'll probably go by myself if I can't get a date," said Kat. "Oh, Rocky, are you going?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," began the Red Ranger, "the person we'll be meeting just so happens to be the girl I'm taking to the dance with me."  
  
"Can't wait to meet her," said Tommy smiling.  
  
A few minutes later, a voice called out, "Hey, Rocky."  
  
The six teens turned to the source of the voice. Everyone's jaws dropped except for Rocky's. "Kimberly?" the five of them asked in unison.  
  
Rocky went over to Kimberly and hugged her. Kim's smile disappeared when she noticed the look on Tommy's face. They broke the embrace and she approached her ex. Not knowing what to say, Kim slowly said, "Tommy . . . I'm sorry. I didn't . . . mean to hurt you. I don't blame you if you're mad at me."  
  
Tommy said sternly, "You're right, I am mad at you." He took a few moments before saying more softly to her and Rocky, "But if this is how you feel, I think I can find it in my heart to eventually forgive both of you." He then smirked before adding, "And, Rocko, you'd better treat her right. Because if I hear you've mistreated her, I'll get you faster than you can say 'It's Morphin Time.'" He then laughed at his own joke. The others soon followed suit as they were relieved that Tommy didn't explode in front of them all.  
  
Later, the seven of them were walking through Angel Grove Park when the Tengas appeared. Kimberly quickly climbed a tree, before Tommy gave the command.  
  
"Ninja Ranger Power Now!"  
  
Kim watched as six of the seven Ninja Rangers were battling the Tengas. It was soon obvious that they would need help. Kimberly didn't care that she was no longer a Ranger, they were still her friends. She jumped out of the tree and started taking on some Tengas herself. It seemed that they were gaining the upper hand when Goldar teleported in out of nowhere. He fired a beam from his sword, capturing all of the Ninja Rangers and Kimberly. He approached his captives and said, "Lord Zedd wishes to see you. We even get an ex-Ranger as a bonus." He then laughed as they teleported away.  
  
*End playback*  
  
"No," said Jenny. "Zordon, are they okay?"  
  
"I DO NOT KNOW AT THIS TIME," answered the Rangers' mentor. "ALPHA HAS BEEN TRYING TO LOCATE THEM, BUT HAS BEEN UNSUCCESSFUL THUS FAR." Something else then caught his attention. "WE ARE GETTING A TRANSMISSION FROM THE MOON. PATCH IT THROUGH ON THE VIEWING GLOBE ALPHA."  
  
The sentient robot did as he was told. The globe showed a sinister looking Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. "Hello, Green Ranger," said the Emperor of Evil. "I'm sure you're wondering where your brother and your friends are." Jenny nodded.  
  
The Viewing Globe showed her demorphed teammates and someone else that she didn't recognize hanging tied up over a metal grinder in the junkyard. Jenny gasped in horror as she saw that they were slowly being lowered into the grinder. There was also a new monster in giant form standing close by. It was a silver and white humanoid figure whose arms were nothing but razor-sharp swords from his fingertips to his elbows. Rita then said, "If you can get past our monster Ra-zor in less than fifteen minutes, you may be able to save them. Otherwise, it's six Ranger hamburgers and one low- fat ex-Ranger burger to go with it!" The two villains laughed evilly as the transmission ended.  
  
Jenny was tense. She was also afraid for the lives of her friends. Shaking off her fear for the moment, she turned to Zordon and said, "I have to rescue them, Zordon. Wish me luck." Zordon nodded in understanding as Jenny called, "It's Morphin time!"  
  
"GREEN RANGER POWER!"  
  
She teleported to the junkyard as said, "I need Ninja Jaguarzord Power now!" The Jaguar Ninjazord emerged from its hiding place and Jenny jumped into the cockpit. Ra-zor swung at it with his sword-arms, but the Jaguar was able to dodge. One of the swords got stuck in the ground, giving it the opportunity to leap at him and strike with his claws. The Jaguar charged again, but this time Ra-zor knocked it down. As she tried to regain control, Jenny said, "You wanna play rough? I'll show you rough!" With that, the Jaguar let out its Sonic Roar, but Ra-zor deflected it with his swords, reflecting the blast back to the Jaguar. Jenny was worried when she noticed that the Jaguar was losing power fast. "Uh oh. I need help. And I know just where to get it." She then pulled out her Dragon Dagger and played a tune, summoning the Dragonzord.  
  
The Dragonzord emerged from the sea and roared as it approached Ra-zor and knocked him down with its tail. Ra-zor struck the Dragonzord down with his swords, but that gave the Jaguar time enough to recover and sink its teeth into Ra-zor's left leg. As he screamed and tried to maintain his balance, the Dragonzord drilled the tip of its tail into his chest, taking him down. When he got up, he was dazed. Jenny played another tune and the Dragonzord fired its missiles, knocking Ra-zor back. The Jaguar tried again with the Sonic Roar, and this time, the aim was true. Ra-zor was hit, fell to the ground, and exploded.  
  
Meanwhile, the Rangers and Kimberly were less than three feet from being ground to death. "Hang on, guys!" said Jenny as she played another tune. With that, the Dragonzord approached the six captured teens. It put its left hand underneath their feet and lifted them away from the metal grinder. The Dragonzord then used a claw on its right hand to cut the rope that was holding them up. The Dragonzord then set them on the ground. Jenny then leaped out of the Jaguar, and cut her friends free with the Dragon Dagger.  
  
When they were free, Jenny said to the Dragonzord, "Thanks, buddy. Now, it's time to return you to the sea." She played her flute and the Dragonzord went back to its hiding place. Jaguar also returned to its hiding place. The Green Ranger then asked, "Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," said Tommy. He took a quick look around and said, "It's okay to demorph, Jenny."  
  
Jenny was surprised that her brother said that in front of the girl that she didn't know. But she trusted him and said, "Green Ranger, power down!" Jenny then approached the stranger, extended her hand, and said, "Hi, I'm Jenny."  
  
The stranger shook Jenny's hand and said, "I'm Kimberly, the . . . ."  
  
"Original Pink Ranger," interrupted Jenny. "Tommy and the others filled me in. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Later that day, Kat was sitting on a bench in the park feeding popcorn to the birds. She didn't notice Tommy, Jenny, and Billy walking by behind her. Their path and the bench that she was sitting on was a good distance away. Tommy said, "I know I should be happy for Kimberly, and I am, but I just can't help but feel betrayed by Rocky. I mean, he never told me."  
  
"They said they wanted it to be a surprise," said Jenny.  
  
"I know," said Tommy. "But I just can't . . . ." He stopped and noticed Kat sitting on the bench.  
  
Billy smiled as he noticed how spaced out Tommy was. Finally, he said, "She's great, isn't she?"  
  
This snapped the White Ranger out of his reverie. "Huh?" Tommy asked. After realizing what Billy was talking about, he stuttered, "Um . . . yeah. She is."  
  
Jenny then smiled at Billy and said, "Go on, Tommy. Ask her to the dance. You know you want to."  
  
This made Tommy even more nervous. "W . . .w . . . what?"  
  
"I may be younger than you, Tommy," said Jenny, "but I'm not blind. You don't think I've noticed the way you look at her? The way you try to avoid looking at her?"  
  
"She's right, Tommy," agreed the Blue Ranger. "You don't have to be a science whiz like me to know that you want her."  
  
Tommy put on a non-nervous face, turned to Billy, and said, "Why don't you ask her out, Billy?"  
  
Billy smiled and said, "There is a girl that I love, Tommy, but Katherine Hillard is not her." With that, the Blue and Green Rangers walked away.  
  
Tommy thought about what Billy and his sister had said. Finally, he took a deep breath and headed toward Kat's bench. Kat wondered why the birds were flying away until she heard a voice say, "Hey."  
  
Kat looked over her shoulder and noticed Tommy standing there. "Oh. Hi, Tommy."  
  
"Hi. Sorry about scaring the birds away. Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Be my guest," Kat said smiling. Realizing how nervous he seemed to be, Kat asked, "Is there something you wish to tell me about?"  
  
Tommy smiled and said, "You could say that." He paused and took a deep breath. "Katherine, I . . . you know how I was when I realized that Rocky was dating Kim?" Kat nodded. "Well, I know you think that I was jealous, . . . and I'd be lying to you if I said that I wasn't. But having just spoken with Billy and Jenny about it, I think I can deal with it. But that's not the point. The point is, I . . . well, I don't really know how to say this, but . . . I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me this weekend."  
  
Kat covered her mouth in surprise. Finally, she said, "Tommy, . . . I'd love to." The two Rangers smiled.  
  
That Saturday, the Youth Center was packed for Ernie's mid-summer dance. Jenny was helping herself to refreshments and chatting with anyone who wasn't dancing. Rocky and Kimberly were dancing cheek-to-cheek and looked very happy together. Adam and Aisha looked the same way. Adam felt as comfortable dancing with Aisha as he had ever felt in his life now that he had asked her to come with him as well as become his girlfriend. As Tommy danced with Kat, he realized just how good it felt to be with the Australian girl. "Maybe things are looking up after all," Tommy thought with a smile. Of course, the Pink Ranger was in absolute heaven dancing with him.  
  
Billy was drinking some punch and watching his friends have fun. He wished he wasn't there. The only reason he had come to the dance was because the others had dragged him along. He sighed, wishing that the only girl he really loved was there. A few girls had asked him to dance, but he had refused. There was only one girl that he truly loved, but he wasn't sure she felt the same way about him. He was snapped out of his reverie when a voice said, "You look kind of lonely there."  
  
He turned to where he heard the voice. He couldn't believe his eyes! There she was! "Trini?" he said in complete disbelief. "But, I thought you were . . ."  
  
"I've come home to stay," interrupted the former Yellow Ranger with a smile. "I'll explain to you some time." Trini then held out her hand and asked, "May I have this dance, handsome?"  
  
Billy smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure." With that, he took her hand and headed out to the dance floor to join his friends as well as the other couples that were dancing. Now, Billy felt complete. 


End file.
